Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/05
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=20 czerwca | następny=22 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 21 czerwca Postanowiłem wyjechać jutro do Uchań. Za długo siedzę w Krążu, pomimo że babka jest dla mnie bardzo uprzejma, prawie serdeczna, cały dwór również, lecz obojętność Gabriela mrozi mnie i nie zachęca. Dziś wstałem raniutko i wyszedłem do parku z zamiarem popłynięcia łodzią na dalszy spacer. Zaciekawia mnie okolica Krąża, a głównie rzeka i lasy, które chcę poznać bliżej. Nie znalazłem łodzi na brzegu, widocznie rybacy wypłynęli na dalszy połów. Ranek był prześliczny, więc zapragnąłem przejść się po polach zapowiadających wspaniałe urodzaje. Gdy mijałem gąszcz krzewów okalających prawy pawilon, nagle ujrzałem Weronikę. Miała na sobie lekki, pąsowy szlafroczek, głęboko wydęty na piersiach. Była tak ładna tą swoją urodą samiczki wiele obiecującej, że szybko podszedłem do niej, rezygnując ze swej samotności. — Dokąd pan idzie tak rano? — zapytała z zalotnym uśmiechem. — Na pola i łąki, ale ponieważ spotkałem panią, pójdziemy razem, nieprawdaż? — Naturalnie! — odrzekła wdzięcząc się. — Ja już dawno chciałam z panem pójść na spacer, ale pan mi się zawsze wymykał. — Żałuję niezmiernie, że jestem taki niedomyślny, ale to trochę i pani wina. Trzeba mnie było zachęcić. Jestem tu gościem. — Ee! zachętę to pan miał, tylko nie chciał się pan na tym poznać! — dodała ze śmiechem, rzucając na mnie charakterystyczne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej również kokieteryjnie. — Doprawdy? Jestem wdzięczny! Ale sądziłem, że Gabriel miałby coś przeciwko temu. Jest on tak bardzo oczarowany panią. Panna roześmiała się szeroko, ukazując szereg białych, ostrych zębów w oprawie koralowych dziąseł i blasku czerwonych ust — Ale ja nie jestem nim oczarowana! — No, niechby to usłyszał! — To i cóż... Musiałby mnie najwyżej przeprosić... — Pani zapewne lubi ten akt przeprosin? — A co, chce mnie pan pogniewać? — Broń Boże, nie mam tego zamiaru — odparłem lekko. — Bo możemy się łatwo pogniewać! Ojej, czemu nie! — Nie będzie jednak czasu na przeprosiny, gdyż jutro jadę. Weronika spojrzała na mnie przeciągle i zmrużyła oczy. — Ja wiem, dlaczego pan to mówi. O, doskonale wiem. — Na przykład? — Pan chce, abym pana prosiła, żeby pan został. Pan jest bardzo przebiegły. Oho, ale mnie trudno oszukać! Zaśmiałem się ubawiony rozumowaniem dziewczyny. — A widzi pan, jak pana odgadłam! Pan chciał, żebym go prosiła o zostanie w Krążu. A ja na złość tego nie zrobię... na złość! — Wątpię, czy prośby pani by coś pomogły. — Taak? No to niech pan sobie jedzie, kiedy pan taki nie dobry. Nie chcę więcej na pana patrzeć! — odrzekła dąsem. — Tymczasem jestem na spacerze i zgoła niespodziewanie bawię się w towarzystwie pani. — Eee tam, taka zabawa! Dopiero mi ciekawa zabawa! - wzruszyła ramionami lekceważąco. — A gdzie pan jedzie? — Z powrotem do Warszawy, a stamtąd do Uchań. — Czy i tam jest pański majątek? — Dlaczego pani pyta: i tam? — Bo podobno Krąż do pana należy...? — Nie, pani. Krąż jest w posiadaniu państwa Zatorzeckich. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie tak, jakby się chciała upewnić, czy mówię prawdę, po czym odrzekła z widocznym zainteresowaniem: — To pan się zrzekł tego majątku...? — Nie zrzekałem się, bo go nie posiadałem. Czy panią specjalnie interesuje ta kwestia? — zapytałem poirytowany chciwą ciekawością dziewczyny. — Tak sobie pytam, bo myślałam już, że Gabriel tylko chwali się przede mną... a on mówi prawdę — dodała z uśmiechem triumfu i zadowolenia. Skręciliśmy właśnie w stronę pobliskiego brzeziniaka. Weronika nagle przystanęła i muskając kwiatem polnym odkryte głęboko ramiona, rzekła z umizgiem: — Do lasu to już chyba boję się iść z panem tak sam na sam. — Dlaczego? Czy jestem taki straszny? — spytałem zapalając wolno papierosa. Odrzekła ze skromną miną, z którą jej nie było do twarzy: — Ee... pan rozumie, do czego ja mówię. Pewno nie straszny albo lepiej powiedzieć niebezpieczny dla mnie... — Zapewniam panią, że nie grozi pani ode mnie żadne niebezpieczeństwo... Weronika zaśmiała się cynicznie. — Z czego się pani śmieje? — Z tego, że pan co innego mówi, a co innego myśli. Ja widzę dobrze, że pan papierosa za papierosem pali bo się chce... ratować... — Ratować? Od czego?! — Oho, niby to pan nie wie! Ale pan jest i tak bardzo silny... Gabriel już dawno przypiąłby się do moich ust jak mucha do cukierka, choć gdzie jemu się z panem równać. Ale on za mną szaleje. — Właśnie dlatego, że Gabriel za panią szaleje i że jest pani narzeczonym, ja mogę teraz spokojnie palić papierosa... — Ale przecież Gabriel śpi i będzie spał do południa! Nabrzdąkał się całą noc na fortepianie. — Myślałem, że pani zachwyca się jego muzyką, i on dla pani grywa tak cudownie? Ślazówna żachnęła się gniewnie i odbiegła parę kroków. — Jeżeli mamy rozmawiać o muzykowaniu Gabrieli to się lepiej rozejdźmy! Pan zanadto o niego troskliwy w ogóle! — Hm... Tak pani uważa? — A tak! — zaśmiała się głośno — i będzie pan mnie przepraszał... — Kiedyż to nastąpi? — Dziś wieczorem w oranżerii. — Przy Gabrielu? — To już moja w tym głowa... Niech się pan nie martwi! Ojej, już pójdę sobie! Jeszcze mnie kto z folwarku obaczy tu z panem i będą opowiadać Bóg wie co! I Gabriel strasznie zazdrosny... — I... gotów się ze mną strzelać. — On nie umie strzelać. Kiedyś mierzył z floweru do wróbli, a strzelił w dach — zachichotała ironicznie. —Już idę! Niech pan nie zapomni o oranżerii — rzuciła błysnąwszy oczami. Skłoniłem się z przesadną elegancją. Rozstaliśmy się. Ona pobiegła żwawo w kierunku oranżerii, ja odszedłem w stronę folwarku nie oglądając się. Zabawna dziewczyna, ale choć ładna bestia i działa na nerwy, to jednocześnie przejmuje niesmakiem tak silnym, że nawet wyostrzony apetyt tępieje pod wpływem tego czegoś, co do niej nie zachęca. Co ten Gabriel w niej widzi, że jest taki zazdrosny o nią? Czyżby dziewczyna ta poza wzbudzeniem chwilowej podniety zmysłowej mogła wzbudzić i miłość...? Biedny Gabriel, udaje dziedzicznego syna, pana na Krążu, byle zdobyć łaski swej najbardziej przeciętnej sroczki. Przed stajniami siodłano mi konia, gdy ujrzałem babkę wychodzącą z Korejwą ze spichrza. Powitała mnie bardzo życzliwie, pytając, dokąd jadę. Odrzekłem, że korzystam z ostatniego dnia pobytu w Krążu, by zwiedzić coś jeszcze w okolicy. Staruszka przybladła nagle i zwróciła na mnie badawcze, prawie groźne spojrzenie. — Już chcesz wyjechać? — Tak, babciu, czas na mnie. Lękam się, że już nadużyłem gościnności babci i Gabriela. — Chodź ze mną do pawilonu! — rzekła krótko. Poszliśmy razem. Babka nic nie mówiła, dopiero w swoim pokoju przytrzymała mnie oczami jak noc czarnymi i spytała kategorycznie. — Dlaczego chcesz już wyjechać? Mów otwarcie. Zapewniłem ją, że spieszę się do domu, lecz staruszka wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie, to nie to! Ty się źle czujesz w Krążu i debit emabluje ta sikora z oranżerii. Wiem wszystko, to łajdak dziewczyna. Ona chce ciebie usidlić. — Ależ babciu, widziałem ją parę razy zaledwie. — Tak, ale ona na ciebie czatuje... Już ty mi nie mów. Nagle babka podała mi rękę i rzekła tonem rozkazującym: — Zostań, Romek, jeszcze w Krążu, ja tak chcę. Zrobisz mi przyjemność. — Tobie, babciu?! — wyrwało mi się niezręcznie. Spuściła oczy, powieki jej drgnęły i ręka zadrżała w mojej dłoni. — Tak! Mnie zrobisz przyjemność... To ciebie dziwi ja wiem! Proszę cię, zostań. Masz konie do dyspozycji możesz jeździć ile chcesz, zwiedzać okolicę... Na Gabriela nie uważaj, on jest ci wyjątkowo życzliwy. Ja go znam, gdy kogo nie lubi, robi mu impertynencje. Może być tylko zazdrosny o swoją Glicynię, ale gdyby się do niej rozczarował nareszcie, byłoby to zbawieniem dla niego, dla Krąża. — Ja się do tego nie będę przyczyniał! — odrzekłem twardo. — Spodziewam się, że ona w ogóle nie potrafi ciebie kokietować, pomimo że do tego dąży. Tylko Gabriel mógł się na nią złapać i w niej zaślepić. Więc zostajesz, Romek? — Jeśli babcia sobie tego życzy, zostanę. — Dziękuję ci, jesteś dobry i masz serce, a ja dawno, już bardzo dawno serca koło siebie nie odczuwałam. Słowa te ciche i smutne wzruszyły mnie najniespodziewaniej. Ucałowałem gorąco ręce staruszki, a ona rzekła głosem drżącym: — Jesteś zapewne bardzo dobrym synem dla swego ojca. Są ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że serce to świadectwo słabości i rzecz niepotrzebna w życiu. Ja teraz uważam przeciwnie, że kto posiada serce w sobie lub obok siebie, ten jest mocniejszy do wszelkich walk, ten łatwiej znosi cierpienia, ten prędzej zwycięża, łamie ból i rozpacz... Rozmawiałem z babką do śniadania. Gdy przy stole babka oznajmiła głośno, iż zostaję w Krążu dłużej, Gabriel podał mi rękę i poprawiając monokl, rzekł krzykliwie: — Bardzo się cieszę! Uważam, że twoja obecność jednych uspokaja, drugich łagodzi. Zamek przycichł również i jakoś wszyscy mają lepsze humory. Babka zacięła usta, a Chmielnicka rzekła krygując się: — Tylko panu pewno nudno w Krążu, pan z szerokiego świata pochodzi, a tu u nas... — Hetmanówna Chmielnicka własną osobą upiększa Krąż! Czegóż chcieć więcej?! — zawołał Gabriel z patosem. — Ja nie jestem żadną... Glicynią, żeby upiększać Krąż — odrzekła obrażona. — Ho, ho, żądło Bohdanka watażki odezwało się w prawnuczce — śmiał się Gabriel. — Za młoda jeszcze jestem na... prawnuczkę hetmana — odparła z godnością. — A co, za mało dodałem lat? No, sumiennie poszperawszy w latkach, to pomimo że tam każdy rok trwa... dziesięć lat, ale zawsze... tego... fura! Korejwo rzekł basem, zwróciwszy się do mnie: — Nie tylko my wszyscy i Krzepa, ale i Bogdziewicz będzie uszczęśliwiony, że pan zostaje dłużej w Krążu. On mówi, że pan objeździł szpaka jak najlepszy ujeżdżacz, a to był prawie dziki koń. — Szczególne amatorstwo — bąknął Gabriel — Ty, Romek, skoro tak doskonale władasz końmi, to pewno i kobiety potrafisz ujarzmiać niezgorzej. Co? — Nie próbowałem swoich sił w tym kierunku. — No, a ja widzę już jeden przykład, nawet w Krążu. Umilkł. Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na Gabrielu jakby w oczekiwaniu kogo wymieni. On uśmiechnął się dziecinnie i zrzuciwszy nerwowo monokl, rzekł, wolno cedząc słowa: — Wprawdzie to kobieta mniej niebezpieczna, ale... ważna, bo jest nią... pani babka. Skłoniłem się babce głęboko, z uśmiechem, chcąc godzić szorstkość sytuacji. — Byłbym uszczęśliwiony, gdybym zasłużył na uznanie kochanej babci. Korejwo zaśmiał się dyskretnie. — Toż wnuk, to co innego! Ja myślał, że pan Gabriel innej kobiecie mówi, a to wtedy tak już naprawdę niebezpiecznie byłoby dla pana. Gabriel nasrożył się. Zrobił śmieszny grymas i przeszył Korejwę ostrym wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Rozmawiałem z babką, odczuwając, że niemądre słowa Korejwy rzuciły cień na humor Gabriela. Wkrótce wstaliśmy od stołu. Babka pocałowała mnie w głowę — pierwszy raz i rzekła ze smutnym uśmiechem: — Baw się, Romek, jak chcesz i lubisz, ale i mnie daruj czasem chwilę rozmowy. Lubię z tobą rozmawiać... zdaje mi się wtedy, że... nie jestem w Krążu. Odszedłem zamyślony. Co jest w duszy tej kobiety, jaka jest jej psychika i jej historia? Zimna jak głaz, sucha w obejściu ze wszystkimi, zdobywa się jednak na takie momenty, jak ten dzisiejszy ze mną. Coś widocznie w niej tęskni do innego życia, do ciepła rodzinnego, którego nie zaznała lub już tak dawno nie odczuwała dokoła siebie, co zresztą mi sama wyznała, że każdy najdrobniejszy objaw mojej serdeczności wpływa na nią dodatnio. Jak okropne musi być życie w takiej pustce duchowej... w takiej beznadziejnej ruinie wszelkich ideałów, wszelkich uczuć. Zapewne sama sobie wytworzyła taką atmosferę życia, lecz ten brak słońca i ciepła odczuwa teraz na starość silniej i boleśniej. Takie jak jej modus vivendi nie nakarmi duszy. Gdy serce głodne życie jest trucizną.